The invention is directed to display systems which are portable, free standing and can be readily erected, reconfigured, knocked-down, packed and transported for display at sales presentations, press conferences, seminars, etc. The display system of the present invention is designed to provide a large architectural atmosphere without sacrificing portability, and doing so through the utilization of stately columns and contemporary curves which provide a spacious three dimensional presence with the flexibility of being easily reconfigured into larger or smaller free standing displays or tabletop displays. The display system includes at least two columns spanned by a display panel, although for larger display panels the columns can be stacked resulting in a corresponding increase in the display panel area therebetween. The columns of the present display system avoid the general complexities of many display systems, structurally and aesthetically improve performance of folding panel display systems and in doing so keep erection of the display system simple, requiring no tools, and with a minimum number of parts all of which are extremely light-weight and packed flat or rolled to substantially smaller compact proportions for storage and shipment.